hellboyfandomcom-20200223-history
Trade Paperback Collections
The Hellboy series and its spin-off comics have been collected in over thirty trade paperbacks. They usually include extensive special features, such as additional story material, galleries and sketchbooks. Hellboy In-Continuity Trade Paperbacks These trade paperbacks are known to occasionally contain additional story material not previously published; sometimes this is the presence of a new short story, a new epilogue, or a few new pages in a story. Trades always contain additional art, either in the form of a gallery or a sketchbook. Usually each story is collected with a short text introduction containing background information on its creation. Uncollected These Hellboy and related stories are not currently collected: *''How Koshchei Became Deathless'' *''Baba Yaga's Feast'' *''House of the Living Dead'' *''Hellboy versus the Aztec Mummy'' Other Trade Paperbacks B.P.R.D. Collected Trade Paperbacks B.P.R.D. Hell on Earth Collected Trade Paperbacks Uncollected These B.P.R.D. Hell on Earth stories are not currently collected: *The Long Death #1-3 *The Pickens County Horror #1-2 *The Devil's Engine #1-3 *The Transformation of J.H. O'Donnell *Exorcism #1-2 Lobster Johnson Collected Trade Paperbacks Uncollected These Lobster Johnson stories are not currently collected: *''The Burning Hand'' #1-5 *''Tony Masso’s Finest Hour'' Abe Sapien Collected Trade Paperbacks Sir Edward Grey, Witchfinder Collected Trade Paperbacks Other Formats Hellboy see Hellboy Library Editions Hellboy comics have also been reprinted in the Hellboy Library Editions. These large over-sized volumes contain the equivalent of two trade paperbacks. B.P.R.D. see B.P.R.D.: Plague of Frogs omnibus editions The B.P.R.D. comics that form part of the ''Plague of Frogs'' cycle are being collected in omnibus editions. Each volume will contain the equivalent of three trade paperbacks. Cover Gallery HB Trade01a.jpg| Hellboy Volume 1 Seed of Destruction HB Trade02a.jpg| Hellboy Volume 2 Wake the Devil HB Trade03a.jpg| Hellboy Volume 3 The Chained Coffin and Others HB Trade04a.jpg| Hellboy Volume 4 The Right Hand of Doom HB Trade05a.jpg| Hellboy Volume 5 Conqueror Worm HB Trade01.jpg| Hellboy Volume 1 Seed of Destruction (New Cover) HB Trade02.jpg| Hellboy Volume 2 Wake the Devil (New Cover) HB Trade03.jpg| Hellboy Volume 3 The Chained Coffin and Others (New Cover) HB Trade04.jpg| Hellboy Volume 4 The Right Hand of Doom (New Cover) HB Trade05.jpg| Hellboy Volume 5 Conqueror Worm (New Cover) HB Trade06.jpg| Hellboy Volume 6 Strange Places HB Trade07.jpg| Hellboy Volume 7 The Troll Witch and Others HB Trade08.jpg| Hellboy Volume 8 Darkness Calls HB Trade09.jpg| Hellboy Volume 9 The Wild Hunt HB Trade10.jpg| Hellboy Volume 10 The Crooked Man and Others HB Trade11.jpg| Hellboy Volume 11 The Bride of Hell and Others HB Trade12.jpg| Hellboy Volume 12 The Storm and the Fury BPRD Trade01.jpg| B.P.R.D. Volume 1 Hollow Earth & Other Stories BPRD Trade02.jpg| B.P.R.D. Volume 2 The Soul of Venice & Other Stories BPRD Trade03.jpg| B.P.R.D. Volume 3 Plague of Frogs BPRD Trade04.jpg| B.P.R.D. Volume 4 The Dead BPRD Trade05.jpg| B.P.R.D. Volume 5 The Black Flame BPRD Trade06.jpg| B.P.R.D. Volume 6 The Universal Machine BPRD Trade07.jpg| B.P.R.D. Volume 7 Garden of Souls BPRD Trade08.jpg| B.P.R.D. Volume 8 Killing Ground BPRD Trade09.jpg| B.P.R.D. Volume 9 1946 BPRD Trade10.jpg| B.P.R.D. Volume 10 The Warning BPRD Trade11.jpg| B.P.R.D. Volume 11 The Black Goddess BPRD Trade12.jpg| B.P.R.D. Volume 12 War on Frogs BPRD Trade13.jpg| B.P.R.D. Volume 13 1947 BPRD Trade14.jpg| B.P.R.D. Volume 14 King of Fear BPRD Trade - Being Human.jpg| B.P.R.D. Being Human BPRD Hell on Earth Trade01.jpg| B.P.R.D. Hell on Earth Volume 1 New World BPRD Hell on Earth Trade02.jpg| B.P.R.D. Hell on Earth Volume 2 Gods and Monsters BPRD Hell on Earth Trade03.jpg| B.P.R.D. Hell on Earth Volume 3 Russia Lobster Johnson Trade 01.jpg| Lobster Johnson Volume 1 The Iron Prometheus Abe Sapien Trade01.jpg| Abe Sapien Volume 1 The Drowning Abe Sapien Trade02.jpg| Abe Sapien Volume 2 The Devil Does Not Jest Witchfinder Trade01.jpg| Sir Edward Grey, Witchfinder Volume 1 In the Service of Angels Witchfinder Trade02.jpg| Sir Edward Grey, Witchfinder Volume 2 Lost and Gone Forever References Category:Comics